<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Time by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602412">Alone Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not easy for Dee and Ryo to get uninterrupted time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt 554: Privacy at slashthedrabble.</p>
<p><b>Setting:</b> After the manga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Privacy of any kind was hard to find with a kid about the place. Then again, when Ryo had first taken the boy in it had never occurred to him that he might have need of privacy at some time in the future. Back then he’d been a newly promoted detective, focused on his career in the police force. Beginning any kind of romantic relationship had been the furthest thing from his mind. </p>
<p>In a way, although he hadn’t consciously thought about it like that at the time, adopting a child had been a way of making himself unavailable for other kinds of personal relationship. He had his career and he had a kid to raise; he didn’t have the time or energy to spare for anyone else. If anyone did invite him out he was able to say, “Sorry, I have to get home to my kid.”</p>
<p>Even back then, Dee had been the one person that excuse hadn’t worked on. As often as not, he’d simply shrugged and invited himself to dinner, and Ryo couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed the adult company, although Bikky had been less pleased at having to share his foster father.</p>
<p>Things had changed these days however. Now he and Dee were an item, privacy was a lot more important that it used to be, and just as difficult to find. Shutting themselves away in Ryo’s bedroom was all very well, but the walls were so thin that Ryo usually felt tense and uncomfortable about getting intimate with his boyfriend where his son might overhear them. Dee was anything but quiet.</p>
<p>That wasn’t to say they never had sex at Ryo’s place, but he usually insisted Dee wait until Bikky was in bed asleep. Otherwise, they occasionally took advantage of times when Bikky wasn’t home, either on a sleepover, at basketball camp, or summer camp. Sometimes, if they were working second or third shift, Dee would coax him into bed while the boy was at school, staying late for basketball practice, or simply out with friends. Even so, Ryo found it difficult to really relax and enjoy himself, knowing Bikky could come home early and catch them.</p>
<p>Getting together at Dee’s place was preferable, since he lived alone and their privacy was assured, but even then it wasn’t exactly easy to find the time. It often meant sneaking over to Dee’s after work, or arranging a sitter for Bikky while they had an evening out and a quickie back at Dee’s before Ryo went home; not ideal, especially from Dee’s point of view, since he hated Ryo getting up and leaving right after.</p>
<p>“He’s not a kid anymore; he’s a teenager,” Dee pointed out on one such occasion.</p>
<p>“He’s barely fifteen, not old enough to be left alone all night, and I only arranged for Melinda to keep an eye on him until I got home.”</p>
<p>Dee groaned. “Next time we’re stayin’ at your place, privacy be damned. The brat can cover his ears!”</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>